Mephiles Revenge
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Oh no Mephiles has returned and vowld that he will have his revenge and destroy Sonic Shadow and Silver but some one has joined the Sonic team to help them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**The Road Trip**

**Its was a nice day in the mystic ruins Tails just got up and started working on something until he heard a knock at the door so he went to answer the door it is his was one of his best pals Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles how have you been?" Tails asked "I'm doing fineTails, just working out" said Knuckles sitting down on Tails' couch. Tails went to the kitchen and got a couple sodas from the fridge giving Knuckles one "So Tails I heard that Eggman tried to take over this town called Adventure Bay but You and Sonic stopped him" said Knuckles taking a sip of the soda "Yeah little help from Shadow,Silver,Ryder and the Paw Patrol" said Tails sitting down next to Kuckles. " Who is this Ryder and the Paw Patrol?" Knuckles asked "Well they are pups that can talk and they can put up a fight" said Tails with a chuckle, "Okay that sounds cool" said Knuckles then Tails got a call on his screen Tails activate the TV and saw Ryder. "Hey Ryder long time no see" Tails greeted "Hey Tails the pups and I are on our way to were you live" said Ryder, "Really how long will it take you to get here?" Tails asked then the Pawpatroler parked right out front of Tails' work shop "Now" said Ryder the pups got out and looked up and saw mountains "This is so cool!" Zuma barked happily "WOW we never been here befour" said Chase wagging his tail then Tails and Knuckles walked out and meet the pups "Hey pups how have you been?" Tails asked. The pups pounced on Tails and starts licking him laughs and tickles the pups then the pups laugh when Tails tickled them then Ryder came up to them "Hey Tails who is you're friend?" Ryder asked "I'm Knuckles nice to meet you Ryder" said Knuckles. "Come on I'll give you a tour of the Mystic ruins" said Tails lead Ryder and the pups in the forest, they were exploring through the forest after they got back to the workshop the pups were playing outside while Tails,Knuckles,and Ryder were watching them play "So Ryder what brings you here?" Tails asked "Well were came here for a visit" said Ryder Tails nodded "thats good****" said Tails. As they watch the pups Marshall went into a cave and bring some thing out of it looks like a scepter with black stuff in it Tails notice it "HEY MARSHALL PUT THAT DOWN!" Tails shouted causing Marshall to jump and drop the scepter then it broke then the black stuff turned into smoke witch the pups ran away from it then the smoke vanished only thing that they see is a creacher that looked like Shadow. "Oh no its Mephiles!" Knuckles shouted "Fools I like to thank you for freeing me now I should destroy you all" said Mephiles and flew off "Oh no what have I done" said Marshall dropping his ears "It's okay Marshall you didn't know" said Tails "What now?" Chase asked "We get help" said Tails**

**Oh no Mephiles has returned and said that he will destroy them what will they do, can they stop him this time find out on the next Chapter of Mephiles Revenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails,Knuckle,and the Paw Patrol head to Station Square to find it under attack by Mephiles' army "This is horrible" said Chase with a whine after words, the other pups looked on in fear "Were is Sonic when you need him" said Knuckles "Come on guys we gotta do something about this" said Tails "What are we going to do?" Skye asked. Tails thought for a moment "Those monsters are made out of fire Marshall you can use you're water cannon on those monsters" said Tails, "Good idea Tails,Marshall go get you're gear on and do this" said Ryder "Okay Ryder"said Marshall went into the Paw Pawpatroler and got his gear on after he got back the team moved in stealthy so no one can see them. Tails went up to a building with two tubes and picked them up and connected them to Marshall's fire hose "Okay Marshall just use you're water hose the water will go up these tubes and cover the side walks with water" said Tails Marshall nodded and sprayed into the tubes and the water hits the monsters causing them to become stone then brakes after words, The group arrived at a small house witch Paw Pawtroller stopped at Tails go out "SONIC!" Tails shouted at the top of his lungs Sonic sped out and stood out front Tails looking consern "What's Wrong Tails?" Sonic asked "Mephiles has escaped and he's attacking the city" said Tails. Sonic stood there shocked that he heard that news "Um Sonic it was my fault that Mephiles escaped" said Marshall hanging his head in shame " So it was you who sent him free" said a voice coming up behind the pups "SHADOW!?" Sonic shouted in suprise,Shadow walked up to Marshall and threw him against the Pawpatroler and held him by the shoulder and pointed his pistol at Marshall "Give me one damn good reason not to end you right now!" Shadow demanded. Sonic pulled Shadow away from Marshall "Shadow leave him alone we got bigger problems" said Sonic, Shadow backed off and crossed his arm "Okay we'll go and get a new device to take care of Mephiles" said Sonic "There is one problem Sonic its in the old kingdom were Elise use to live witch its overrun by Mephiles' army" said Tails. "Well it looks like were going on an Adventure, who's with me" said Sonic raising his fist the pup agreed with Sonic "Alright were not going down with out a fight" said Knuckles "Alright every one on the Pawpatroler every one" said Ryder, so the pups, Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Shadow got on the Pawpatroler and they took off to find the device to trap Mephiles ones more as they got there they saw a bunch monsters gaurding the place. Sonic and Tails looked on from the Pawpatroler "Okay some how we need to find out some way to get passed them" said Tails "Listen I'll hold them off as you and Sonic get the device " said Shadow "Wait we want to help" said Chase stomping one paw on to the ground "Yeah I'll use my EMT for any injury" said Marshall "Plus I can help Tails with computers" said Rocky. After talking the plan over they advanced to the kingdom while Shadow keeps the monsters occupied So Sonic, Super Spy Chase,Tails,and Rocky can get in " Okay let's split up Rocky and I got the upstairs,and Sonic and Chase takes this floor we'll give you two overhead cover" said Tails "Let's do it come on Chase hop on" said Sonic, Chase hopped on to Sonic's shoulders and Sonic took off as Tails and Rocky went up stairs and watch the tapes were Sonic and Chase are going. As Sonic and Chase speed through the base they found the room that the device was at "Chase watch my six" said Sonic "Chase is on the case" said Chase watching their only exit they have Sonic grabbed the device and picked up Chase and speed off before they know it they were back at the entrance of the kingdom they regroup with Tails and Rocky "Come on let's get out of here!" Tails shouted, before the get the chance to get out a missile blown the entrance up causing Sonic and Chase was left on the out side and Tails and Rocky on the inside "TAILS,ROCKY GET OUT OF THERE!" Sonic shouted. Tails and Rocky got up and looked at Sonic then another explosion got Tails and Rocky also making more rocks cover more of the entrence "NOOO ROCKY!" Chase cried seeing one of his friends getting blown up, Sonic had a blank look on his face and fell to his knees "TAILS!" Sonic cried out slamming his fist into the ground Chase starts crying "Hahahahaha you're friends were weak Sonic and you just let them die a hoororble death you're death will come soon enough and I will rule this planet" said a voice coming behind Sonic and Chase. They turned around and saw Mephiles standing there "MEPHILES...YOU..M-MONSTER!" Sonic growled "Sonic you're time is almost up when that time runs out I'll will have control over the world for now you suffer" said Mephiles disapering "Mephiles when I find you I'll put a end to you" Sonic vowld.

**Oh no Tails and Rocky are gone Sonic and Chase are not very happy after seeing their friends losing their lives what will Sonic do What will Chase do find out on the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Chase looked at the entrance witch it was in flames "We'll give you redemption you two you'll be missed" said Sonic walking back to the Pawpatroler Chase fallowed as they got back to the Pawpatroler Marshall patched up the wounds that Sonic and Chase had "So were is Tails and Rocky?" Marshall asked, Sonic took a deep breath " Tails and Rocky are gone they are not with us no more" said Sonic the pups gasped in surprise "What Rocky is gone!" Zuma cried out. Sonic remained silent but nodded "Mephiles will pay for his actions" said Shadow, Shadow looked out the window the pups looked at a picture of Rocky "Why why dose it have to be Rocky" said Marshall tears coming down his face Ryder came up to them "Rocky and Tails will be missed, but me must move on they are in a better place" said Ryder rubbing Marshall's head. They went back to Station Square to find more monster around the area "More of them?" Sonic asked, Shadow nodded and jumped out Sonic fallowed "Guys wait Were coming with you we want redemption for Rocky's death" said Chase jumping down aswell "We are?" Marshall asked jumping down with Chase "Yeah we can use you EMTs in case if one of us get hurt" said Chase. Sonic smiled "Okay let's do this for Tails and Rocky" said Sonic holding his hand out, Chase and Marshall put their paws on Sonic's hand then Shadow put his hand on top of the pups paws "Alright let's do this" said Sonic "I'm Fired up" said Marshall "Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase as he jumped on to Sonic's back. Shadow picked up Marsmhall and put him on his back "Hang on" said Sonic, both Sonic and Shadow ripped though Mephiles' army until they found a big monster standing out front of them gaurding the bridge Chase and Marshall's jaws dropped when they saw the monster "Shadow are you thinking what I'm thinking" said Sonic. Shadow smirked and nodded Sonic and Shadow threw Chase and Marshall in the air and sprang into action double teaming the giant monster and took it down in matter of seconds then caught Chase and Marshall from the sky "That was scary" said Marshall shaking in Shadow's arms "Why's that?" Sonic asked "Marshall is afraid of nights" said Chase. Sonic,Shadow,and the pups continued on with their mission finding Mephiles meanwhile with Ryder,Knuckles and the other pups they were watching Apollo the Superpup "This suppose to be Rocky's favorite show" said Skye thinking about Rocky, Ryder scratched Skye's ear and let out a sad sigh Zuma and Rubble ears flattened thinking about Rocky and Tails back with Sonic,Shadow,and the pups they reached the place where Mephiles suppose to be. Sonic looked up at building "Yup he's here alright" said Sonic Chase saw Mephiles on the corner of his eye "He's over there" Chance whispers to them, Sonic stepped out "HEY MEPHILES OVER HERE!" Sonic shouted at Mephiles "Well well well Sonic you came to meet you're demise?" Mephiles asked "No I'm here to put you away for good" Sonic snapped "We'll see about that" said Mephiles kicking Sonic though a car that was behind him "Here I come Sonic" said Marshall running over to Sonic. Sonic put his hand out front of Marshall "Stay back I don't you getting hurt" said Sonic getting up and start attacking Mephiles with Shadow but they were still no match for Mephiles. Sonic and and Shadow were badly injured by Mephiles "You can't beat me Sonic I said that I'll have my revenge and I'll have it now" said Mephiles about to strike Sonic but a car hit Mephiles in the face "OW what the!?" Mephiles grunted "Mephiles we came to stop you" said a voice "We what do you mean we?" Mephiles asked then a rock flew by Mephiles' head "Come on out you coward" Mephiles demanded. Then a smoke grenade landed out front of Mephiles then two fists hit Mephiles in the face kicking him back "Its no use Mephiles" said the voice "Wait its Silver!" Sonic shouted in surprise. After the smoke cleared Sonic,Shadow,and the pups were surprise who they saw that who was right next Silver "TAILS!?" Sonic shouted in surprise "ROCKY!?" Chase and Marshall shouted in surprise as well.

What's this? Rocky and Tails has somehow servived the explosion at the kingdom now back up has arrived what's is going to happen next find out on the next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic,Shadow,Chase,and Marshall were standing there shocked "It looks like you seen a ghost" said Tails walking up to Sonic "Tails I thought you were dead" said Sonic hugging Tails "Sonic not out front of Shadow" said Tails blushing, Rocky went over to Chase and Marshall "Well guys I'm still alive" said Rocky with a smile "Rocky we missed you" both Chase and Marshall cried out. "So how you two servived?" Shadow asked "Well I saw Rocky and Tails in trouble so I pulled then through my portle before the rocks landed" said Silver, Sonic and Shadow we're pleased that Silver came to their aid but that didn't stop Mephiles landed out front of them "You fools how dare you attack me!" Mephiles shouted clenching his fist. Sonic Shadow and Silver looked at Mephiles "Mephiles you caused to much chaos today time for you to be sealed up onece more" said Silver getting in battle formation, Mephiles turned into his second form and charged at Silver. Sonic and Shadow joined the fight as Chase,Rocky,Tails,and Marshall watch on but not long after Ryder and the others showed up "Rocky you're alive!" Shouted Rubble jumping on Rocky.

Tails looked at the gang "Shh look Sonic,Shadow,and Silver are fighting Mephiles" said Tails as Sonic Shadow and Silver fight Mephiles, Mephiles knocked Sonic near the gang. Mephiles shot his beam at Sonic "SONIC LOOK OUT!" Chase Shouted jumping knocking Sonic out of the way and taking the hit "CHASE!" Skye screamed at the top of her lungs,Sonic looked up and saw the beam through Chase "No." Sonic said to himself. Skye started to cry them something red came out of Skye "Not again Mephiles you killed you're last victim" said Sonic charging at Mephiles "Sonic wait Mephiles is about to fuse with iblis!" Tails shouted. Sonic stop and turned around and headed back to were Tails was at "What now Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails took out his pannle "We need the Chaos Emeralds and Chase over here" said Tails, Shadow stepped up "I'll get started on finding the Emeralds" said Shadow using chaos control. Sonic and Tails looked over at Chase's body "Sonic can you get Chase?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded and took off and got Chase and return in matter of seconds at the same time the other pups and Ryder joined Sonic and Tails "Chase please don't be dead..I-I beg you Chase!" Skye cried out.

Sonic looked at Chase's body and tears came down his face, Tails began to cry a little and hugged Sonic and the other pups came to tears as well and started to cry then Knuckles and Shadow showed up with Chaos Emeralds "Guys were...Why are you guys crying?" Knuckles asked. Shadow punched Knuckles arm "Shut up Chase is dead!" Shadow whispered, Knuckles stood there silent then sighed "Okay I'm sorry but who is going to replace Chase then?" Knuckles asked. Sonic and Tails took the emeralds away from Knuckles and Shadow and place them around Chase "Shadow are you think what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked Shadow nodded and walked over to the Chaos Emeralds and stood there and they closed their eyes then the the Emeralds started to glow then they floated in they air along with Chase then there was a bright light blinding the gang for a few seconds then Sonic,Shadow,and Chase came down In super form. The pups were surprise to see Chase his fur was yellow his eyes were blue and his police uniform was gone "I'm alive?" Chase asked himself, Skye began to cry happy tears to see Chase alive Sonic,Shadow,and Chase took off in the sky after Solaris.

Sonic,Shadow and Chase came face to face with Solaris "Alright Shadow,Chase Were going to end this once and for all and we will go back victorius " said Sonic hold his hand out, Shadow put his hand on top of Sonic's and Chase put his paw on top of Shadow's hand "Let's do this" said Sonic leading the Charge at Solaris at the speed of sound.

Sonic,Shadow,and Chase became super and about to fight Solaris will the be able to defeat Solaris or will Solaris get revenge find out on the next Chapter.


End file.
